


Prompto vs. The Kings of Lucis

by SimpleLoon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Also Featuring Certain Members Of The Kingsglaive, Angst, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Pining, Prompto Argentum Proves Himself, Self-Worth Issues, Supportive Regis Lucis Caelum, Swearing, The Kings of Lucis Are Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: “There! Got it!” Prompto jumped back up, looking triumphantly at the ring in his palm. He picked it up between his index finger and thumb. “It may be too late for Luna, but it’s not too late for you and Noctis!”Ignis froze. “What… what do you mean?”“I’m gonna give the Kings of Lucis a piece of my mind!”--Or a "Fix-It" fic where Prompto isn't happy with Ignis losing his eyesight or Noctis's fate and decides to have a little chat with the Kings of Lucis.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 18
Kudos: 105
Collections: Quarantine FFXV Exchange 2020





	Prompto vs. The Kings of Lucis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DZombieDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DZombieDragon/gifts).



> As part of the Quarantine FFXV Exchange 2020, I was assigned to write a "Fix-It" fic involving Ignis or Prompto with Promnis for DZombieDragon, so here it is! I had a lot of fun with this, especially it features some of my favorite things in FFXV fanfics ^^ Enjoy!

It took Prompto 10 minutes of thinking before he walked to the room. It took him 1 minute before he lightly rapped his knuckles three times against the door. It took another 30 seconds before he gently turned the doorknob. And then another 20 seconds before he creaked open the door until a small slit of light trickled out. And another 10 seconds before he croaked out, “Igster? You okay?”

It took less than a millisecond for Prompto to regret his words.

‘Wow, really? You okay? Hey Iggy, I know you’re worried about Noctis and you’re blind and you’re so obviously not okay, but I gotta ask: are you okay? How can I be so-'

“Prompto?”

Ignis’s voice halted Prompto’s rapid brooding. “Yeah, Ignis?”

“…come in.”

Prompto released his breath and opened the door fully. Natural light from the windows hit the furniture at odd angles, casting shadows all over the room. For a moment, Prompto thought to ask Ignis why he hadn’t turned on the light; Prompto immediately caught his mistake before he could make another regret.

Ignis was seated on a plush, scarlet chair. His head was slightly turned down, and his elbows were resting on his knees, hands clasped in front of him. Prompto scooted to an identical chair in front of him.

“I’m faring as best I can,” Ignis said, as Prompto settled down into the chair. “Noctis remains a slumber, but he seems stable.”

Prompto glanced through the clover-like shaped wall opening, which was the entrance to the bedroom. “Think he’ll wake up soon?”

“I can only hope. Though… I’m concerned of how he will fare once he awakens.” Ignis brought up a fist to his mouth, propping his elbow up on the armrest.

Prompto’s heart clenched. Noct was definitely gonna be in for a rude awakening, after hearing about Luna. And Ignis...

Ignis was the perfect picture of composure, always keeping cool and knowing what to do. But now, Prompto could see a slight vibration in his leg. Prompto bounced his leg, too, when he was nervous or restless.

And Ignis’s face… Prompto would have liked to imagine that Ignis had just bought transition lenses, which would be why his glasses were dark. But not even they could conceal the scars on his eyes.

His beautiful, perfect green eyes.

Ignis leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees and pressing his head to his clasped hands. “I… don’t know what to. My vision… how can I ever…”

Prompto nearly choked at Ignis’s unspoken words. He scrambled out of the chair and forward, kneeling in front of Ignis and grasping his hands. “Don’t say that, Ignis! You’ll get through this! A genius like you, you’ll find a way!”

“I’m afraid I don’t see how that is possible, Prompto. Without my sight, how can I cook? Fight? And how can I protect Noctis when he’s…” Ignis trailed off and turned away.

Prompto squeezed his hands. “When he’s what?”

The advisor remained silent.

“Ignis, please!” Prompto moved one hand to Ignis’s shoulder. “If there’s something bothering you, you can tell me! I know I’m no good when it comes to advice, but I can at least listen!”

“Prompto…” Ignis sighed. “You shouldn’t speak of yourself that way. And I have no desire to burden you.”

“It’s okay! What it is, you shouldn’t have to carry it alone!”

“…Very well.”

“One second.” Prompto released his grip and moved back to his chair, dragging it across the carpet until it was right in front of Ignis. He sat down and noticed Ignis’s hands were now on the armrests. Prompto felt heat rush up to his face, remembering his previous actions. He hovered one hand over Ignis’s, but then settled for resting both his hands and forearms in his lap. “Okay, I’m listening.”

Ignis sighed deeply. “Things were… looking grim. Ardyn had us cornered. He was.. He would have killed Noct…”

Prompto’s leg started to bounce.

“The only way… was to use the Ring of the Lucii.”

Prompto’s eyes widened. “Whoa, you put on the ring!?”

“It yielded me great power, and I was able to save Noctis. But to use such a power, and not be of royal blood… comes at a price.” Ignis brought up one hand to adjust his glasses.

“That’s how you lost your eyesight…” Prompto whispered, more of a statement than a question.

“Precisely.” Ignis moved his hand to stroke his temple. “And, after donning the ring, I learned of the truth of the prophecy and Noctis’s role as Chosen King.”

“What?”

Ignis continued to rub his temple. Prompto noticed that Ignis’s leg was vibrating again. Biting his lip, Prompto placed a hand on Ignis’s knee.

“Ignis, it’s okay. You can tell me. Please.”

“Noctis has to die in order for him to save the world.”

Prompto’s world stopped at those words. He let it all sink in.

Ignis had to use the ring to save Noctis. A completely noble action from the greatest man Prompto knew. But it had taken away his eyesight and scarred his face. A cruel payment. And Noctis, the first best friend Prompto ever had, was doomed to die.

Prompto was not one to get angry. Aside from the occasional rage when playing PvP games, he generally presented himself as Mr. Happy-Go-Lucky Carefree. But for the first time in a very long time, Prompto felt a fire growing in his heart. And as he thought more about Ignis’s pain and the reason why, the fire grew.

“-mto? Prompto? Are you with me?”

Ignis’s voice snapped Prompto back into reality. Ignis. Sophiscated, nurturing Ignis. Now forever scarred and missing a sense.

Prompto shot up and screamed, “Bullshit!”

Ignis flinched back into his chair. “Prom-Prompto?”

“You put on the ring as a last resort to save Noctis, and how do the Kings reward you? By taking away your eyesight!? That’s bullshit!”

“I… I suppose, but-“

“And Noctis is gonna have to die anyway!? No! That is not happening!” Prompto stomped over to the bedroom. “Where’s the ring? Does Noct have it?”

Ignis felt for the armrest, pushing himself up. “Prompto? What are you doing?”

Prompto stomped to the side of the bed, grabbing Noctis’s closed fist. “Is it in here? Come on, buddy! Open up your hand for me.”

Ignis was making his way towards the bedroom. “What exactly do you intend to do?”

“Come on, come on.. There we- ah!” Prompto finally got Noctis’s hand opened, but the force caused the ring to fly out and roll underneath the bed. The blond was on his hands and knees in an instant. “Get back here, ring!”

“Prompto, explain yourself!” Ignis said, walking through the wall opening.

“There! Got it!” Prompto jumped back up, looking triumphantly at the ring in his palm. He picked it up between his index finger and thumb. “It may be too late for Luna, but it’s not too late for you and Noctis!”

Ignis froze. “What… what do you mean?”

“I’m gonna give the Kings of Lucis a piece of my mind!”

Ignis gasped and unfroze. “Don’t you dare! You don’t know what you’re-ah!” In an attempt to reach Prompto quicker, Ignis moved too fast and bumped into the corner of the bed.

“I know exactly what I’m doing, Iggy!” Prompto said with fierce determination. “You were wrongly treated, and I’m gonna see that it’s fixed!”

“Prompto! No!”

Ignis stretched his arm towards him, but Prompto thrust on the ring.

Prompto screamed as the world around him melted and dissolved into a world of blue. Ignis was no longer before him. Instead, giant armored suits towered above him, glowing blue flames. Prompto felt a little uneasy, but he pushed it down. He wasn’t gonna back away now. Not when Ignis and Noctis needed him.

“Kings of Lucis!” Prompto called out to the suits. “I need a word with you!”

 _“Such audacity!”_ the voice of the Kings of Lucis echoed. _“You dare abuse our power?”_

“ _Me_ abuse your power? Look who’s talking!” Prompto pointed an accusatory finger at the Kings. “You’re the ones taking away people’s eyesight!”

_“There comes a price with those not of royal blood. It is the way of the Lucii.”_

Prompto stomped his foot. “He and Noct were going to die if he didn’t put on that ring! You know Noct, right? The Chosen King? Ignis was protecting him, and you rewarded him by blinding him!”

_“His devotion to the Chosen King is true, hence why we lent him our strength. But there must always be a price. That is the way of the Lucii.”_

“Well, your ways SUCK!” Prompto screamed, fists clenched at his sides. “Ignis did NOT deserve that, and I demand that you fix his eyes, NOW!”

 _ **“Insolent boy!”**_ The Kings of Lucis boomed, the force knocking Prompto down onto his bottom. _ **“You insult us and have the insolence to dictate us! No more! Begone!”**_

The armored suit summoned blades, honing in closer on Prompto. Prompto’s confidence left him, and he shrank and shut his eyes.

‘I couldn’t save Ignis or Noctis and now I’m gonna die. Couldn’t even tell Ignis how I felt. I’m such useless pleb.’

Prompto braced himself for the onslaught of blades when-

**“Hold it!”**

Prompto opened his eyes, seeing a new ghostly form guarding in front of him. He leaned around to get a better look and gasped. “King Regis!?”

 _“Interfering again?”_ The Kings of Lucis echoed. _“Why do you insist on rescuing these unworthy cretins?”_

“Why do you insist on destroying those close to me!?” Regis retaliated back. “First, you doom my son to death! Then, you take away the life of a brave soul for fighting for my kingdom! Then, you steal my son’s advisor’s eyesight FOR SAVING MY SON’S LIFE! And now-“ Regis turned behind up, grabbed Prompto by the arm, and holstered him up beside him. “-you aim to take the life of my son’s best friend for justly calling you out? Bullshit!”

There was complete silence among the Kings of Lucis as Regis stared them down with fire in his eyes. Prompto could only gape. His Majesty still held a tight grip on his arm.

“Yeah! You tell ‘em, Your Majesty!”

“Way to go, King Regis!”

“Yeah! Tell them how it is!”

Prompto whipped his head around to see three people (two men and one woman) dressed in Kingsglaive uniforms, pumping up their arms and hooting.

_“Nyx Ulric? You and your comrades remain as well?”_

“Well, you remain as dicks, so yeah,” Nyx stated, slinging his arms around the shoulders of the man and woman beside him. “My crew and I aren’t leaving.”

_“This is becoming obstreperous…”_

“Then stop killing people and taking away their senses!” Regis commanded.

_“There must always be a price for our power!”_

“Your power wasn’t even that great!” Nyx retorted.

_"These are the rules of the Lucii! They are to be obeyed!"_

“Not if they suck,” the female Kingsglaive interjected, earning a five-high from Nyx.

_“It is the way to the prophecy!”_

“A twisted prophecy!”

Prompto felt dizzy. Back-and-forth shouting between the Kings of Lucis and King Regis and the Kingsglaive… if it wasn’t for Regis still holding up his arm, Prompto was sure he would have collapsed. Still, something was irking him. The way the Kings of Lucis talked about their way, how things were foretold, the rules of the prophecy…

“There can't be only one way...” Prompto muttered to himself.

Regis turned to him. “What was that?”

Prompto jumped in surprise and stammered, “Oh-ummm-it-umm-I…”

_“Forget the boy, King Regis. He has no place here.”_

“Don’t you even!” Regis growled, glaring at the Kings. He turned to Prompto, immediately softening his eyes. “Go on, my boy. Tell them.” King Regis released Prompto’s arm and gave him a gentle push forward.

Prompto would need to schedule a freak-out later due to His Majesty referring to him as “my boy.” But now was not the time. Prompto took a deep breath and stepped forward. Behind him, he could hear the Kingsglaive members cheering him on. He looked down at the ring, remember Ignis. Prompto opened his mouth, his confidence flowing back to him.

“Who’s says we need to follow the way of the dumb prophecy? Who says we need to play by the rules? If it means that the people I love have to suffer and die, I want no part of it. Lemme find a new path!”

The Kings were silent for a moment. _“And you are certain you can find such a way?”_

“It might be difficult on my own…” Prompto looked down, but immediately looked back up, the fire returning to his eyes. “But I’m sure I can if I work with Ignis! He’s the smartest guy I know, and if anyone can figure out a way to save the world without sacrifice, it’s Ignis! But he needs his confidence back.”

Prompto crossed his arms and held strong. The Kings took another moment.

_“It is true that Scientia has demonstrated apt intelligence and devotion towards protecting the Chosen King. Perhaps he can discover another path.”_

Prompto held his breath.

_“Though to defy the prophecy is to defy the will of the Astrals? Are you prepared to walk that path?”_

Defy the Astrals? Oh gee, that sounded scary. But if it was for Ignis and Noctis… Prompto looked behind, seeing nods of approval from King Regis and the Kingsglaive. He turned back and firmly nodded his head.

“I will see it done!”

_“Very well. Scientia’s eyesight shall be granted back, and you shall not die. There is but one more request.”_

“Yes?”

_“Cease your incessant arguments, all of you.”_

Prompto gave a snarky grin. “Cease your incessant bitchiness.”

That earned more hoots from the Kingsglaive and a chuckle from King Regis. The Kings of Lucis, apparently having nothing to say, vanished without a trace.

Prompto let out a huge sigh, dropping his head and shoulders forward. Telling off ghostly kings was tough work!

“That was truly brilliant, Prompto.” King Regis approached Prompto, placing a hand upon his shoulder.

Prompto stiffened up. “You-your Majesty! It-it was nothing! R-really!”

“Oh?” Regis raised an eyebrow. “Standing up to the Kings of Lucis and convincing them to abandon their rules is nothing? I would have never thought.”

“I mean,” Prompto rubbed the back of his head, “I couldn’t have done it without you. Thanks for saving me and backing me up.”

“You’re welcome, it was my pleasure.” Regis squeezed Prompto’s shoulder and gave him a warm grin. “And you should know: requiring help does not make your actions any less heroic or spectacular. Even the strongest and smartest of warriors need support.”

The Kingsglaive clapped and cheered. Nyx cupped his mouth and shouted, “Yeah! Prompto! You’re the real hero!”

“Aw shucks!” Prompto’s face felt as red as a tomato. He could barely believe the praise he was getting, especially from King Regis himself!

“Truly, Prompto, thank you,” King Regis continued, his eyes expressing nothing but gratitude. “Thanks to you, Ignis will have his vision returned, and my son can be saved. I know the path ahead may be difficult but know that I have the utmost confidence in you and your success.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty!” Prompto said, bowing. “I promise I won’t let you down!”

“I know you won’t! Now, it’s time for you to return! Simply remove the ring.”

“Okay!” Prompto turned behind him and waved at the Kingsgliave. “Bye! Thanks for your support!”

“Bye, Prompto! We believe in you!”

Prompto turned back, preparing to remove the ring.

“And another thing!”

Prompto looked back at King Regis, who was grinning devilishly.

“Please have the upmost confidence in yourself and tell Ignis how you feel.”

Heat rushed back to Prompto’s cheeks, and he quickly removed the ring.

The world around him melted again, dissolving into a brighter world full of color. And there was a voice.

“Prompto! Prompto! Wake up!”

Awareness came back to Prompto, finding himself on the floor of the bedroom. Ignis was kneeling above him, shaking his shoulders. Man, he had never seen Ignis with such a concerned, scared look before. Especially without his glasses, he looked positively frightened! Wait…

“Iggy! Your eyes! They’re healed!”

“My eyes? What do my-“ Ignis stopped, putting on a face of disbelief. “I can… see?”

“Yes! It did work! Oh, Ignis! I’m so happy!”

Prompto shot up and threw his arms around Ignis’s shoulders. Ignis hesitated before returning the hug, wrapping his arms Prompto’s back.

“But… how? I don’t…”

Prompto pulled back a little so he could look Ignis in the face, still holding on tight. “I was able to convince the Kings of Lucis. Had a little help from His Majesty and his glaives.”

“King Regis!?’

“And that’s not all! We’re gonna save Noctis, too! We aren’t gonna listen to the prophecy and find a new way! I know it!”

“Prompto…” Ignis’s eyes flickered through confusion, surprise, doubt, and then settled on stern. His arms clenched around the blond. “Prompto, that was ridiculously reckless of you! You could have been killed!”

“Yeah, I know it wasn’t the brightest idea…” Prompto nodded a few times, looking down. “But you looked so hopeless, and it wasn’t fair what happened. I wanted to fix it.”

“Prompto…”

Prompto’s chest tightened. He did nearly die today. He nearly died without telling Ignis. Was this the moment?

_Please have the upmost confidence in yourself and tell Ignis how you feel._

Prompto took a deep breath and looked back up at Ignis. “The truth is… I’m crazy about you, Ignis. And I’d do anything for you and your happiness.”

Ignis stared back blankly. Confidence was slowly draining from Prompto once again.

“I mean, it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way,” Prompto said, looking back down. “I know I’m not as smart or as strong or as charismatic as you, and I’m just-“

Prompto was cut off by Ignis’s hand on his cheek. He moved his head back up. Ignis was looking at him with such adoration, and there was a small smile on his lips. The first time he had smiled since the battle. “Prompto, I think you’re absolutely perfect. And… I’m crazy about you as well.”

It felt like the Moogle Chocobo Carnaval inside of Prompto. Prompto tightened his arms around Ignis’s neck as Ignis brought him in for their first kiss together. It was everything Prompto had dreamed of: the soft scent and touch of Ignis’s lips, Ignis gently caressing his cheek, Ignis’s arm around his back clutching him close. Prompto pressed himself closer to Ignis, running a hand through his silky hair.

The two broke apart, smiling like idiots. It felt so right. Ignis could see, they were together, and they were gonna save Noct! No more losses and sacrifices! Speaking of which…

“So Prompto, have you any idea for saving Noctis?”

“Well, I was hoping to brainstorm with you, but something the Kings said got me thinking.”

“And that is?”

“We’re going to kill Bahamut.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear, the other two Kingsglaive members are Pelna and Crowe. 
> 
> Actually, before I was given this assignment, I already had an idea in my head of a story which could act as a prequel to this one (involving Sassy!Regis telling off the Kings of Lucis for trying to kill Ignis when he put on the ring), so I'll probably write that in the future. Also, the ending of this does suggest at a continuation, but honestly, I don't have a solid idea at the moment. But that might change, and if there's interest, it's definitely something I would consider writing.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave a comment; constructive criticism is always welcomed ^^  
> 


End file.
